RubADubDub
by Janime Lee
Summary: Warning: This fic contains nudity, innuendos, and three streaking Warlords. Side fic to Warrior Call. Oneshot.


In Japan, a traditional bathhouse is called "onsen".

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunnies, action figures, CDs, and DVDs.

Warning: This fic contains nudity, innuendos, and three streaking Warlords.

**Rub-A-Dub-Dub**

By Janime Lee

"Finally," Jessie sighed as she closed the door to the onsen. It was the second morning after the Mystic Armor had been removed, and Jessie was dying to soak in a nice, hot bath. Since wearing the Armor had inhibited her to enjoy this small pleasure, Jessie could only wash her hair and face.

This time it was going to be a full body wash!

In Japanese custom, a person did not wash inside the tub. You washed and rinsed outside, and then you soaked in the hot water.

_And I have no problem with that!_ Jessie thought with a hungry grin.

She hung her bathrobe and towel on the wall hook above the bench and proceeded to strip, unknowing that the door had opened and closed after a person stepped inside.

"Feeling better, Jessie?"

"Kayura!" the American girl yelped, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her nude form. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm going to take a bath as well," the Ancient replied, hanging a clean robe on another hook as she started removing her kimono.

Jessie's eyes widened, and she looked to the side. "Couldn't you wait until I was done!"

Kayura sighed, placing her kimono on the bench. "Jessie, more than one person can use the bath at the same time."

"Not where I come from!" Jessie turned her head towards the Ancient but kept her eyes closed. "I shower solo!"

"This isn't America--you're staying in Japan. You're not in the Mortal Realm--this is the Dynasty. And this isn't a shower--it's an onsen."

"Thank you for pointing that out," Jessie grumbled.

Kayura shook her head and retrieved a bar of soap, a sponge, and a large wooden bowl. Next, she grabbed the little stool and placed it over the floor drain. "Have a seat."

"…For?"

"I'll wash your back and then you'll wash mine."

"WHAT!" Jessie yelped, her eyes flying open as she turned red.

"Jessie, will you relax already?" Kayura walked over to the water and filled the bowl. "Mia and I wash each other's backs when she comes to use the onsen. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

But Jessie looked totally unconvinced of the innocence of washing another person's back, and especially another _woman's_ back. If something like this happened in the States, you were considered… odd. The last person who had washed Jessie's back was no doubt her mother, but that was when she was a child.

_Although Twyla's mom washed her back when we were still in high school…_ Jessie thought. _But still! That's family!_

"Jessie!" Kayura yelled, now fed up with her behavior. She pointed to the stool. "Sit!"

Timidly, the Dragon Child walked over to the stool and slowly sat down, keeping the towel clutched to her body. Kayura stood behind Jessie and dipped the sponge into the water bowl and rubbed the soap against it. She frowned, thinking of how to get Jessie to discard the oversized piece of cloth.

"Jessie, I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable," Kayura reassured, "you know that."

That managed to get Jessie to relax just enough for Kayura to grab the towel and yank it away. Jessie yelped and started to bolt, but Kayura grabbed her shoulder and forced her back to the stool, immediately placing the sponge against her back and gently scrubbed.

Jessie didn't need a mirror to know that her face was red as a tomato. _I can't believe this!_ Jessie thought, huddled tightly with her arms crossed over her chest.

As Kayura continued to wash her back, Jessie began to relax a bit. "It's not so bad now, is it," Kayura said.

"Not really," Jessie answered, the nervousness still in her voice. Water was poured over her head and she sputtered.

"Done," Kayura said.

"Thank you," Jessie mumbled and stood up.

Kayura handed her the bowl. "Now you wash my back."

_OH GOD!_ Jessie froze momentarily before walking zombie-like to the water, shakily filling the bowl. She walked back over to Kayura, now perched on the stool, and set the bowl on the stone floor.

_Kayura is my friend. This part of Japanese custom. It's got quite a few centuries backing it up. You won't be thought as odd. There's nothing wrong here… Leon would have a field day if he ever found out!_

Steadying herself, Jessie took the sponge and lathered it with the soap before washing the Ancient Lady's back.

"Easy," said Kayura, "not so rough."

"Have you ever said that line to Dayus?" Jessie couldn't help asking as she lightened the pressure.

"Once," Kayura admitted. "We had a fight and I decided how long he could go without."

"And how long did he?"

"Two months."

Jessie paused. "You serious?" Kayura nodded and her eyes widened before laughing. "I almost feel sorry for him. I mainly feel sorry for you since it affected you, too."

Kayura shrugged. "You really don't need a man for satisfaction as there are other ways." She looked behind her when she felt the sponge leave her back, finding Jessie with on odd look on her face.

"That's a little too much information, Kayura."

"You're not as open about this subject in America, I gather?"

"Pretty much," Jessie confirmed.

Kayura then picked up the bowl from the floor and dumped the water on her head, washing away the soap.

"Now then," Kayura placed the bowl and sponge back on the shelf, "we soak."

"After you," Jessie held out her arm.

Kayura shook her head, guessing that American society had rendered Jessie (and the others as well, no doubt) untrusting when it came to moments such as the one she was now in.

The Ancient entered the water and waded over to one side and sat down next to a small group of large rocks near the bamboo divider. As soon as Kayura had submerged herself to her neck, Jessie hesitantly entered the water. Just as she reached waist-deep, the door of the onsen opened and three voices announced their arrival.

"You took my Pert," Cale accused.

"I did not," said Dayus.

"Your hair is longer."

"Then tell my why my Ivory Soap is missing."

"You two are idiots," Sekhmet grumbled, confirming that this squabble was a bath time ritual. He walked over to the bench. "Hello, ladies."

"Greetings," Kayura said unfazed. She looked over at Jessie who was hiding behind another small group of rocks and submerged to just beneath her nose. The girl's eyes were wide and redness glowed on the visible part of her cheeks.

"Would you three mind going on the other side?" Kayura asked. When the three Warlords looked at her, she pointed to where Jessie was even though all the trio could see was the red-brown of Jessie's hair above the rocks.

Understanding the situation, the Warlords nodded and gathered their things, proceeding to the other side of the onsen.

"Jessie, why don't you help wash our backs?" Dayus asked, smirking.

"Dayus!" Kayura yelled as Jessie ducked underwater. She resurfaced a few seconds later, wiping the excess water from her eyes. Kayura sent her an apologetic look.

"Pervert," Sekhmet's voice drifted to the two women's ears.

"This from the man who used to leave the Dynasty to go watch the daimyo's daughter," Dayus retorted.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Dayus, you should've come with us that one time," said Cale.

"He would have," Sekhmet chuckled.

"Do we need to hear this!" Jessie hissed at Kayura.

"Oh boys!" Kayura called sweetly. "You do know of the one that is married, his wife is on the opposite side, and she's not deaf!"

"I would never permit my eye to wonder from you, my love," Dayus vowed. "And for your information, you two, that night I did."

"DAYUS!"

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Jessie hugged her arms over her chest and quickly headed to the edge of the pool. A large splash was heard on the other side.

_I can't even take a relaxing bath!_ Jessie thought. She was about to leave the water when Dayus ran by.

Naked.

Two seconds later, Cale and Sekhmet ran by.

Naked.

Kayura looked at Jessie. The girl was frozen like a statue at the edge of the pool. The Ancient stood and walked over to her. "Jessie?"

Mumbling.

"What?"

"Seven."

"Seven?"

"Remember what I said happened to the Ronins after they gave my friends and me their Armors?" Jessie asked.

"That they…" Kayura paused. "Oh…"

"Your husband and the other two make seven."

"I see… Does this make me number eight or are you just counting the guys?"

"KAYURA!" Jessie gawked at her.

"I was only kidding, calm down. Listen, you stay here and relax. I'll go hunt down the shameless streakers."

"There's a phrase I never thought I'd hear you use," said Jessie.

"You visit the modern world enough," Kayura stepped out of the water, "you tend to pick up a few things."

"That I believe." Jessie returned to her original spot by the rocks and sat down. She heard the door open then slid shut. Letting out a long sigh, Jessie let the warm water ease away her tension.

_Eight guys,_ she thought, _and I've seen them naked except for the one I want._ Jessie looked up. _I can't win…_

* * *

I dedicate this fic to all who have read my work so far. Special thanks to Morgan Ray for beta reading. (I have no idea what possessed me to write this.)

Janime


End file.
